madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sauropod Hunt, Chapter two
Chapter two of Sauropod Hunt. Plot The next day, the four lost animals arrive at the beach with their plesiosaur prisoner starting with Bella's plan, "alright, we better get started" Private considers, "right, time to call your friends" Bella humors, "I'm not helping you whelp" the Muraenosaurus rebuffs, "Roark, we need him on eye level please" Private requests Roark who gladly obeys, "you will listen too me" Bella chanted waving her wings in a hypnotizing gesture, "no I won't" the plesiosaur refuses, Roark punches him hard enough to make him dizzy but Bella tries again, "you will listen to me" she repeats and this time worked, "I will listen to you" the plesiosaur repeats completely dazed, "you were are captive, but now you've escaped" Bella adds to spice things up, "I was your captive, but now I've escaped" the plesiosaur repeats still in a trance, "you need to call a speeder to pick you up" Bella finishes removing his binds, "I need to call a speeder to pick me up" he repeats once more and with his forelimbs free he turns on his comlink, "Remy, where have you been?" a new person asks over the comlink in concern, "I need a speeder to pick me up" the Muraenosaurus, Remy answers still dazed. Later an Aspidorhynchus flies down in a craft to Remy, who was standing in the middle of the field, while he dazedly looks at Bella, who beckons him to keep it up and Remy nods, "get in, lets go" the fish offers, "now" Private commands as he leaps onto the craft and kicks the fish, who retaliates by forcing themselves off, Bella also took care of Remy, and Corran went to the now out-of-control speeder, getting on he manages to take control, Roark snuck behind the Aspidorhynchus who backs up in fright, eventually getting knocked out from a punch, with both defeated Corran hovers down and sarcastically asks, "want a lift?". Back at the hideout, Roark's transmitter was working again and picked up a signal. At the Lourinhã Empire's fortress, a Juratyrant and a Gnathosaurus were awaiting for Remy and his rescuer, "Malware and Remy should be back by now" the pterosaur notes in concern, he got his answer when Private, Bella the Bellubrunnus, Roark the Dinheirosaurus and Corran the Dracopelta show up in the hoverpod making the pterosaur gasp, Bella kicks it away while Roark tosses the tyrannosaur over the balcony with Private watching, the Gnathosaurus shrieks it's call for help, which was answered by Dooku the Kimmerosaurus and others, "kill them, kill them, I want their skins" the plesiosaur hollers, a Zby and a Geosaurus was now shooting at them, they took shelter behind a hovercraft whom Roark tipped over with his great strength, the Gnathosaurus attempts to get the other hovercraft but Private and Bella beat him to it by lifting it themselves, flinging it into the sauropod and crocodilian, Roark went after the Zby while Bella and Private went for the Geosaurus, with Private landing a kick to the head, two Lourinhasaurus come to stop them but Corran fires at them in his stolen craft, Dooku though began firing at him with a turret, Corran avoids temporarily but was eventually hit and began falling to the main platform, causing everyone there to look and run, Roark had narrowly avoided the craft and Corran jumped off but they were now cornered by the Gnathosaurus, Geosaurus and Zby, Private and Bella also avoided the crashing ship but too were cornered by the Lourinhasaurus, "a valiant effort little privates, especially you penguin" Dooku comments them, the last part directed at Private, "you will be a prized trophy in my collection" he adds. Suddenly Roark points up and shouts "look!", a new ship arrives on the scene and it was filled with the same prehistoric creatures of the Lourinhã, there were Miragaia (a stegosaur with V-shaped shoulder spikes and the longest neck of all stegosaurs), Wellnhoferia (a bird related to Archaeopteryx), Pliosaurus (a plesiosaur in the same bloodline as Liopleurodon), Ardeosaurus (a prehistoric gecko) and more, "make it quick general, were charging by the minute, and if my ship gets damaged, you owe me" a pilot Wellnhoferia states to a Miragaia who mutters "yeah yeah", they and the Lourinhã imperials were on now, Private and his teammates rejoin the fight as well, Roark continues to wrestle with the Zby, Dooku attempts to get to a turret but it was destroyed, one Pliosaurus throws a Lourinhasaurus off the platform and engages the other, triumphing by stomping on it, Dooku retreats into the fortress but Private saw that and asks Roark "can you get me up there?", Roark nods and hoists Private up into the air with his hands, Private lands on the upper balcony and heads in, though Dooku was nowhere to been seen, Private gets to looking. Back outside Roark was losing to the Zby who had him pinned by the neck, but Corran rushes in with a dropped gun using it as a club, banging on the Zby to get it's attention, which Roark then took advantage of by forcing it off the platform. Back in the fortress Private was still looking for Dooku, he started with behind the throne but found nothing, Dooku though was at the ceiling and armed with an ax, leaps down, but Private dodged at the last minute and all other attacks, before Dooku could attack again Private rams him. Back outside an Ardeosaurus, a Miragaia and Bella took cover behind a hovercraft while a Spathobatis and a Geosaurus were shooting them from behind another, the stegosaur landed a killing blow on the crocodilian, causing the stingray to gasp at it's fallen partner but also let it's guard down as Bella pulled the craft aside and now exposed was eliminated. Private was still brawling Dooku and charges but Dooku holds himself in place and slams Private into the wall and on the table, he lets go briefly to draw a knife and stab him but Private grabs him, pushes back and manages to kick and knock the knife away, they then engage in melee until Dooku grabs Private by the neck, but Private breaks free while Dooku draws a gun and fires, Private dodges all shots and knocks Dooku over the table, where he lay partly defeated, as Private gets on the table, "you're beaten" he says, "you murdered my heir, and you need to pay for what you did" Dooku growls, "your heir died because of your own actions, not mine" Private corrects, Dooku sees his gun near him and decides to sneak to it, but Private saw that too and orders "don't", but Dooku doesn't listen, he manages to grab the gun but Private struck while he was distracted, flinging him at the doors so hard they broke off and Dooku fell off the balcony, when Private comes out he sees everyone else around the Kimmerosaurus but no one was sure if he was dead, regardless Private smiles in accomplishment. Later everyone arrived at the North Wind headquarters, Skipper's team, the lemurs, Marlene, The Velociraptors and Classified's team came to see what they were here for, but to all of their surprises Private was with them, "Private" they all shout, Private looks at them and comes over too, Skipper practically hugs him in relief, "it's good to see you safe little guy" Corporal comments, Private nods, "Private, I'm so sorry" Skipper suddenly expresses, "for what?" Private asks, "for letting you go, for letting you get taken, it was my fault" Skipper explains, "no Skipper it wasn't your fault or anyone else's" Private objects, "I should've paid more attention, I should've tried harder I-" Skipper utters, "you already did everything you could, everything you had to do, when I was out there alone, all I had was your training and the lessons you three taught me, and because of you I did survive, and not only that, I was able to lead others to survive as well" Private explains, the three older penguins blush, "I, I don't know what to say" Kowalski mutters, "I do, thank you Skipper" Private thanked, "you're welcome Private" Skipper bowed, and the new Yorkers were leaving to catch up on stuff, Classified was talking to Bella, Corran and Roark, "so your Private's friends at the time?" he asks, they nod, "yeah but now that it's over, what should we do now?" Bella asks, "do you have any parents who are missing you?" Classified asks again, "we don't have parents" Roark states, "well if you want, you can join me and my gang here, that way you can prevent others from suffering the same fate you did" he proposes, the three looked at each other and came to an agreement, "we're in" Corran states, "than welcome to the team" Short fuse cheers hugging Bella, he suddenly noticed this and lets go blushing, though Bella blushes too and giggles, in fact she secretly liked it, which everyone else laugh at, "won't they love this" Eva jokes directing to the New Yorkers, Classified giggled as he watch them head home. THE END Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series Category:Fandom